


Seeing Stars

by Sharknadoslut



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Guardians of the Galaxy - Freeform, gotg - Freeform, marvel smut, peter quill - Freeform, peter quill x reader, star lord - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 21:02:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11260932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharknadoslut/pseuds/Sharknadoslut
Summary: Pre-Guardians of the Galaxy fun with Peter; Letting loose for the night the reader goes out for a fun night and finds herself back in the Milano for an intimate night with loosened morality.





	Seeing Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Cursing, explicit sexual content, and drug use (A fictional marijuana-like space drug called Lunar Shrub)

Tonight was going to be a night of escaping your inhibitions and indulging on impulsive desires. Full of physical pleasures and lack of responsibility. Nothing was going to come in the way of you having a good time.. But most importantly, nothing was going to get in the way of you getting laid. 

That’s what had brought you to this current situation, walking alongside the charming Peter Quill as he led you back to his ship. The handsome Terran had approached you at the bar and after a few laughs you had decided he would be the perfect escape. A nice night full of sexy fun and laughs, nothing more nothing less.

He had landed his ship in a public parking area not far from the bar and the two of you were almost there. He guided you happily with one strong arm wrapped snugly around your hips, his hand sinking closer and closer to your ass with each step.

“Have any booze on your ship?” You questioned with a slight giggle. 

“Nah, but I have something better.” He assured, giving your ass a quick playful squeeze. “My ship is right up here, around this corridor.” 

Once he helped you on-board he guided you too the living quarters of the ship. It was fairly small but still fairly charming, far more than you were expecting when you first agreed to go home with him. Usually, handsome young bachelors would bring you back to their space-craft and it’d be an absolute piece of garbage, hardly fit for travel. But this boy seemed to take pride in his little vessel.

“Nice ship, Star-Boy.” You chortled playfully, plopping down on his couch.

With a roll of the eyes Peter sneered, smiling through it to let you know it was all in good fun. “Star-Lord.” The man corrected, making sure to stress the latter word. A smug look twisted over his handsome face and his blue eyes studied your own. 

Peter was very much so a fun person to be around, especially in such an intimate setting. He somehow embodied innocence and child-like charm while still being smug and dirty all at once.. it enticed you for sure.

The taller man walked over to the side of the room, his icy blue eyes glued to your expose legs. “I run a tight ship.” You couldn’t help but to blush as the Terran removed his red jacket, draping it over the top of a bar stool. He had strong thick shoulders, it made him look intimidating and athletic. “But that doesn’t mean I don’t like to kick-back and relax now and again.”

“You?” You inquired sarcastically, crossing your legs in an alluring way. You did so in such a way that pulled the bottom of your dress up, exposing even more skin. Peter obviously noticed this and licked his lips. 

“Surprising, I know.” He walked over to a cabinet from which he pulled out a small blue container. “I was hoping you would kick-back with me tonight in a few different ways.” 

Intrigued you cocked him a curious brow, playfully biting your bottom lip in a seductive way. You had half an idea of what probably was held in the box

“I’m sure a big girl like you has heard of Lunar Shrub.” 

Had you heard of Lunar Shrub? Yes. Who hadn’t? The real question was who actually has the opportunities to smoke it? On this side of the galaxy it was almost rare! It wasn’t so much of the fact that it was a dangerous drug only that it is hard to grow and could only survive inside an oxygenated atmosphere for so long before it lost its kick.

You heard about it a few times of this Xandarian pod-cast you would listen to on occasion. This one time in particular the show had a segment on aphrodisiacs and one call-in spoke very freely about a sexual encounter they had while high on Lunar Shrub. It supposedly heightens your sense of taste and touch to such a point that an orgasm feels like an out-of-body experience. 

It was just one of those drugs that everyone talked about but you very rarely met anyone who had actually used it.

With a roll of your eyes, Peter quickly realized you had and nodded in response. The man opened the top of the container to show a plastic bag filled with a bright orange substance, kind of chopped up and organic looking. Beside it was a tiny red bowl and a little lighter.

“Care to get fucked with me before we do anything too exhausting?”

“Uh.. Sure.” 

Peter sat next to you, his leg touching yours. He started pulling everything out of the container and set it on the table. You leaned in closer to him and watched as he prepared everything for the two of you too indulge. 

You watched him grind up the orange weed. He had such big hands and thick fingers, your eyes lingered on them a little too much because he took note. Clearing his throat he continued his work. “You smoke very often, babe?”

“Not really, now and then with friends, but I’ve never even seen Lunar Shrub in person.” 

Placing a bit of the substance in the compartment he grabbed a lighter from the container and handed the small bowl to you. “Well, it hits you pretty fast, a lot faster than anything you’ve probs managed to get your hands on in this sector..” His big hands lingered over your own for a moment as he guided your fingers to the correct places on the bowl, making sure you were ready for your first puff. “So don’t breath in too hard or too fast.”

With a knowing hum you brought the hallow red contraption to your lips and brought the light to the small compartment, setting the flame against the orange weed. A chill traced up your spin as you felt Peter’s warm hand grasp on your thigh, lazily rubbing back and forth. Only allowing yourself to falter for a second you continued with your actions, breathing in the orange smoke.

Once you inhaled a deep breath you handed the blue-bowl over to Peter, allowing him to partake in the fun. He obliged, gladly taking it out of your hand he brought it to his lips. This action repeated a few times before any conversation sparked between the two of you.

“What about you?” You asked him as he took another hit. “Am I dealing with a burn-out or is this a splurge for you?” You were definitely starting to feel the effects of the drug, the pit of your stomach felt lighter, as if it were lifting your entire body off of the ground and pulling you down at the same time. Weightless and heavy at the same time. Your mind felt relaxed and your groin was starting to swirl with want. Every passing second you were growing more and more turned on. 

When he was done with his current breath he reached over and placed the blue bowl on the table, deciding the two of you had indulged on enough for now. “Not really..” As he spook he slowly exhaled the orange smoke, you watched as it hazed up and disappeared in the air around you. “You just seemed like you could really use a good night, ya know.” He placed a hand back on your leg, only this time it was much higher than before.

“You don’t know the half of it.” You sighed deeply, closing your eyes lightly as you concentrated on the feeling of his rough hand rubbing against your exposed skin. It was only your leg but it felt exhilarating, so sensitive. Each stroke of the thigh shivered up your body and brought warmth to your core. You wanted more of that touch, and in places not so proper. Letting out a soft moan you rolled your head back, enjoying the feeling off it all. 

“You like that?” Peter chuckled slightly obviously enjoying how sensitive to his touch you were. He brought both of his hands to your hips and carefully turned your body so you were facing him, your back turned towards the armrest. “Cause I’m liking it.” 

You moaned out in response, feeling overwhelmed with so many sensations at once you couldn’t quite bring yourself to concentrate on his words. Every movement he made against your skin brought your blood to flow like a warm river. Your skin was crawling and with each hot breath against your skin you shivered. It was amazing. 

Crawling on top of you Peter straddled you. One leg was settled on your left side, facing the table. The other resided between your legs, his lap brushing against your clothed womanhood. Wasting no more time he pressed his very hungry mouth to yours. His lips were soft and warm, the perfect amount of force to stir your lustful core but soft enough to make you melt to his bold touch. 

Before long his big tongue slid into your mouth, exploring the newfound territory thoroughly. As his tongue past your own you heard Peter playfully growl into your mouth. Smirking into the kiss you wrapped one arm around the mans neck, allowing your fingers to entwine in his thick wavy locks. 

His hands quickly found their way to your chest, his palms forming greedily around your nearly exposed breast. He massaged them diligently, his finger tips pushing into your exposed cleavage. The sensation was almost indescribable, as if your whole core was being meshed by his palms when it was only your chest, “Fuck..” You hissed out quietly, pulling your mouth away from the kiss.

Peter didn’t stop and began trailing his busy lips down your neck so he could kiss down your collar bone. Gently nipping at your skin his hands explored down your body. He pressed his clothed erection against your stomach. 

You instinctually bucked your hips up into his, your core heating up when you were reminded of the sensation that was soon to come. How you wanted that cock inside of you..

“Hey,..” You choked out, panting slightly as you cupped his cheeks, pulling his dozy head from your chest. “Have anywhere more comfortable we can go?” 

You watched his expressive soft eyes kick into motion as he processed what you were asking him. “Sounds good.” Once he was standing the fuzzy-faced man took your hands in his and quickly and pulled you to your feet. “But first let’s get you out of that slutty little dress.” He whispered playfully, his brows knitted as he pulled you close, pressing your trembling body against his. 

Smirking to his response you reached behind behind yourself, pulling down the zipper of your dress. With a little help from him the fabric was quickly on the ground leaving you in just your bra and panties. 

“Where to now?” You mused as you trailed your fingers down his tone chest as you reached the hymn of his shirt. “Where are you gonna take me, baby?” Tugging at the bottom of his own shirt Peter took the hint and lifted up his shirt and threw it across the room. 

Your eyes began to explore his exposed torso. The man was so fit and thick, each curve and bulge of his muscles were like a piece of art. Without even thinking you reached out to his pants, curling your grabby little fingers around the loops of his pants, and pulled him closer to you. 

“Wanna know where I’m gonna bring you?” He chuckled lightly, a playful smirk sweeping over his handsome face. Reaching forward he slapped your ass with each of his hands, one big palm on either cheek. Giving it a tight squeeze he looked down at you smugly, a playful buzzing in his eyes. “Jump on.”

“Jump on?” You reiterated with an innocent giggle. 

“Yea,” Peter reached down slightly, allowing his hands to slide from your ass to the back of your legs. He pulled you up, allowing you to wrap your legs around his waist. “Just like that, babe.”

“Where are you taking me, Peter?” You cooed. Pushing your face into the crook of his neck you nibbled lightly on his earlobe. He began to make his way out of the room and down a corridor. “Too your bed?” You tangled your fingers in his hair, giving it a loving tug. 

“Oh no, somewhere much better.” 

“Better?” You kissed down his neck, earning a soft groan from the tall man.

“Oh yea.” He assured as he held you tight and stayed silent until he came to a stop. “Best place in the ship.” 

Without warning Peter slammed you down onto your bum, so you were sitting up. Laughing at his shenanigans you looked around, observing the surroundings of the room. It was easy to see that he had brought you to the cockpit. Glancing down you noticed he sat you down on the dashboard, a part of the council where there weren’t any buttons. 

“Really?” You questioned with a smile and gestured towards the captains chair. “This is the best place in the ship?”

“Babe, don’t question it.” With that smug smirk of his Peter got down on his knees and took a firm hold of your bare left leg. “You look so hot up there..” Leading up a trail of soft kisses up your leg Peter chuckled against your soft skin. The sensation of his moist lips teasing your skin was too much for you in this hazy state.

Once he reached your inner thigh the furry-faced Terran took a playful nip at your skin, making you jump slightly. “I like it when you squirm.” He teased.

His rough hands ran up your legs and all the way up to your hips. They came to a stop at the hymn of your pesky panties. “Let’s see how wet she is..” 

Pushing yourself back slightly to give him better access to the thin cloth you breathed in. Looking up at your face Peter slowly pulled down your panties, letting them fall to the floor below him. Without breaking eye contact his hands trailed back to your thighs and separated them. “Why don’t you do me a favor and take off that bra of yours.”

“I’ve never had a date that couldn’t be bothered to take of my bra for me.” You joked, reaching behind yourself to do as he had asked

With a devious smirk Peter responded. “That may be true, but I promise you’ve never had a date you had a tongue like mine.” 

His words flustered you a bit and brought a bright pink to your cheeks. Pleased with your reaction Star-Lord chuckled and went to work. He started off strong, taking his thick tongue and running it across your swollen lips. Wiggling past them he was able to tease your quivering opening. 

You gasped out in pleasure and rolled your head back. With closed eyes you moaned out and enjoyed every movement of that talented fucking tongue. “Ahh…!”

An amused grunt escaped the Terran’s lips as he continued to pleasure you. His lips slid up towards the top of your hood until his mouth was centered over your sensitive bud. His tongue performed forceful circles, giving your sex the sweet friction your craved. 

You were beginning to feel very hot and tight. Gasping for air you tried to maintain yourself. You entwined your fingers in his dirty blond locks, gently tugging them in encouragement. He seemed to like your actions for his movements became faster. You moaned out his name as he sucked on your swollen clit.

Without warning the man teased your soaked opening with two fingers, slowly circling your flesh as he continued to suck your bud. You shivered in pleasure and bit your lip. Fuck, you wanted him inside you and soon.

“P-Peter..” You whispered between staggered breaths. “Fuck, Peter, when do you w-”

“-Shhh, babe.” Quickly he slammed two fingers into you, twisting them inside of you. “-I wanna get you up high, until you’re begging for me.” 

Once he placed his lips back to your throbbing bud you melted into a moaning mess. Between his thick fingers thrusting and twisting inside of you and his lips massaging your clit you were a wet shivering mess. 

The generous boy continued these actions, even after your first orgasm and then again through your second. Each moan and euphoric spasm seemed to give Peter more confidence. But it finally came to the point where you were desperate for him, you wanted to feel him inside of you.

“P-Peter!” You stammered, yanking his hair to gain his attention. He didn’t react to your desperate pleas. “S-Star-Lord!”

This gained you an audience with the man. His lips parted from your womanhood and he perked his smug head up to make eye contact with you. His gleaming blue eyes seemed to sparkle with excitement, he was an absolute dream.

“Yes ma’am?” He continued to pump his fingers in and out of you as he waited for an answer, his smug lips curled into a delighted smirk. 

“Please!” You choked and allowed your hands to trail down from his hair to his bold shoulders. You gripped your fingers around them and took in a deep breath. “S-Star-Lord I need you..”

“Hell yeah you do, baby.” He groaned out. The wavy-haired Terran stood up and met your lips for one strong hungry kiss. Once he parted the kiss he reached down to the hitch of his pants and unbuckled his belt before unzipping his pants.

You impatiently watched him fiddle with his pants, pulling them down slightly to allow his hard cock to spring out. You were impressed by his size, in girth and in length. All of this was nicely complimented by a perfect golden trail of hair leading from his belly-button all the way down to the hitch of his cock.

“Star-Lord’s gonna give you just what you need, baby.” 

Spreading your legs Peter positioned himself just right, placing one hand on either side of you. He aligned the head of his cock right along your opening, spreading your juices all around as he teased you once more.

You let out a needy whimper, reminding him how desperate you were for him. Grunting in response Peter slowly pushed himself inside you, allowing you to adjust to his size.

“Shit..” He hissed, biting his lip as he pushed himself completely inside. “You’re so fucking tight.” 

Wrapping your legs around his waist you bucked your hips a bit, looking up with lustful eyes. He was taking too long to give you what you wanted, no, what you needed. 

“Sorry, sorry.” He took in a deep breath before closing his eyes. Without waiting any longer Peter started to fuck you at a fast steady pace, mercilessly thrusting his hips against yours. His thick cock slid in and out of you, spreading your juices all over the dash-board beneath you.

Each thrust sent you higher and higher, closer to that blissful pleasure that only came from a good orgasm. Moaning out you begged for more and were happy when Peter complied.

He placed his lips on his crook of your neck, grazing his teeth against your shivering skin. He sucked at your skin gently, wanting to mark his conquest for all to see. You would occasionally hear him groan in pleasure against your skin. 

“Fuck, babe.” He stammered, pulling his cock out of you. Stepping back he placed his hands firmly on your hips, guiding you down off of the dash so you were standing on your feet. 

“Let’s try it this way..” He spun you around and pushed the front of your naked body against the dash-board.

Your breast cushioned your body against the cold metal and your bare ass stuck up in the air towards him. Peter gave your ass a playful spank before slamming back into you from behind. He hissed out in pleasure, finding this angel to be much more pleasurable. 

The first thrust sent you too the stars and back, the way you were positioned allowed his cock to slide right into your g-spot. Moan after moan, you were screaming out in no time. 

“Peter!” You cried, pressing your red face against the cool metal. Loosing control you felt your body convulse with ecstasy. The heat in your stomach raced up and down your whole body. “Star-Lord, oh god!”

Reaching up Peter took a fistful of your hair and gave it a playful tug. “Say it again.”

“Star-Lord!” 

As you orgasm came to its peak Peter started his, riding it out with slow strong thrusts. He groaned out one last time before pulling out and unloading himself onto your backside. 

He stood there over you and panted for a moment, his cock still laid over your ass. He looked over you, taking in the glorious site of your trembling body as you laid over his ships dash-board covered in his sticky mess.

“How was that, babe?” He chuckled, still trying to catch his breath.

“Great..” You whispered. “I could have swore I was seeing stars.”


End file.
